ladrones y policias-diamente de nieve
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: Esta historia es donde luffy tendra que trabajar con natsu en una mision de robar un diamante que es valorado en mas de 100,000,000. millones espero que les gusten y lean, y los personajes de One piece y fairy tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus duenos.
1. Chapter 1

MUCHO GUSTO A TODOS :D

me eh puesto en este lugar ya que quiero presentarles una historia de one piece y fairy tail- basada en las peliculas de rapido y furioso, y otras tipos de peliculas de accion.

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es una de mis primeras creaciones espero que les guste, los personajes de Fairy Tail y One Piece no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos duenos.**

* * *

En la ciudad de rio de janeiro, brasil, 3:32 pm de la tarde, dia 7 de marzo, afueras de la ciudad abia una una casa o mejor dicho una gran masion.

Enorme de color blanco, rodeada por afuera por agentes vestidos de negros, habia una tranquilidad,dentro de esta en una gran habitacion decorada con muebles de madera , cuadros y jarrones llenos de plantas, las paredes pintadas de blanco y unas enormes ventanas de vidrio que daban vista la ciudad.

dentro de esta habitacion habia una persona sentada en un sillon de piel, esta persona era un senor mayor de por lo menos 69 anos de piel arrugada, y usando un traje negro con corbata roja.

estaba sentado veviendo en un vaso de vidrio lleno con whisky mirando una revista muy interesado...mientras que en los pasillo de esta gran casa caminaba un hombre muy desesperado, llegando a un par de puertas cuando por las grandes puertas de madera entro el hombre de tes morena con el cabello marron de unos 39 de edad y usando un traje con una corbata rosa...la persona entro y hablo muy preocupado:

-senor...tenemos un problema!- dijo muy preocupado

-que pasa?- pregunto el hombre de cabello gris...con una voz molesta por aver sido enterrupido en su lectura

-es sobre el diamante de nieve- dijo contestando la pregunta

-ya veo...cierra las puertas- le dijo en forma de mandanto mas calmado

-si senor!-respondio, algo calmado mientrascerraba las puertas para que asi nadie escuchara la conversacion

-asi...que el diamante de nieve...eh- muy pensativo dejo su vaso lleno de whisky en la mesa de madera y dando un suspiro de cansancio- que pasa con el?- pregunto

-bueno, senor parece que el diamante de nieve sera exhibido en londres , incluyendo los otro dos el diamante de rosa y el de azul marino-

-ya veo...en otras palabras...quiere decir que la seguridad sera muy alta

-si senor, se cree que sera cuidado por la fuerza militar de londres y los agentes del FBI

-entonces?

-pero no se preocupe se quienes podrian recuperarlo los tres diamantes, sin problema alguno.

-quienes?- pregunto interesado mirando al hombre.

-son dos hombre

-dos? solamente dos hombres conseguiran el diamante de nieve?!, pasando por la fuerza militar y el fbi?!- lo miro por completo intrigado y a la vez molesto por lo que escucho.

-si...estas persona son espertas en lo que hacen- le contesto medio nervioso

-ya veo...quienes son?

-sus nombres son natsu dragoneel y monky d. luffy

-ya veo...muy bien hazlos llamar y que vengan aqui entendido?

-si senor!- respondio el hombre mientras salia por las puertas, y las cerraba detras de si.

-asi que...el diamante de nieve, eh- dijo mientras tiraba la revista en el escritorio y se disponia a mirar por las ventanas de vidros el paisaje dandole un trago a su bebida, dando un suspiro...mientras en la revista se vei un hermoso diamante blanco y puro que iba a exhibirse en londres, inglatera.

* * *

bueno eso es todo esperos que les alla gustado :D por favor demen sus opiniones si?

y si fue muy, pero muuuy corto es que era el prologo

asi que den sus opiniones, bueno bye, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO: 1

En la ciudad de tokyo, japon eran las 11:09 pm de la noche.

las calles estaban iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad, en un edificio viejo que estaba fuera de la ciudad se podia escuchar una musica fuerte,ademas se podia divisar mas de 30 autos y diferente personas bailando y bebiendo.

-muy, muy bien, todo el mundo haga sus apuestas- decia un hombre de tez morena con un afro en su cabeza vistiendo un camisa de mecanico y unos pantanoles del mismo color azul claro con un par de tennis, unos convers blancos muy sucios-vamos, vamos hagan sus apuestas para la carrera de esta noche que va a ser la del siglo...ooohh- solo podia decir al final al ver a un grupo de chicas (3 especificamente), acercandose a ellas

-oye preciosa no te gustaria tomar conmigo un trago- le propuso a una de ella a lo que esta solo respondio de una forma muy burlona

-lo siento no salgo con... inutiles- mientras se iba del lugar con sus amigas

-te lo pierdes- solo le decia al verla irse- oh..ahora que...-pensaba mientras un Ford GT40 1966 , entraba por la entrada del atras, todo el mundo se quedaba mirandolo con cara de wahoo, (o.o) a lo que el hombre solo miraba el auto y decia:

-ya llego-

el auto se ponia al lado de 3 autos uno de ellos era un De Tomaso Pantera GTS 1972 amarillo con negro, el otro era un porche GT3 2003 rosael y el otro 1963 Ford Galaxy rojo

-hombre que entrada- solo decia con la boca abierta mientras

del auto negro salia un chico de por lo menos 24 a~os de cabello negro rebelde, de una estatura de por lo menos 1.74 cm usando una camisa negra y uno pantanoles rojos, con unas sandalias de goma y un sombrero de paja en la espalda.

-llegas tarde luffy- le decia el hombre mientras se acercaba a el y lo saludaba dandole los cinco con las manos.

-perdona...es que mi mecanico se tardo en arreglarlo, bob- le respondio

-bueno no importa

-oye, sombrero de paja- hablo una voz la de un hombre joven de estatura media, constitución delgada y tez morena de cabello negro perennemente cubierto por un sombrero de piel típico de las tierras del norte, además de lucir patillas y una perilla de chivo en la barbilla y múltiples tatuajes de color negro y estilo tribal visibles en sus brazos y manos, siendo el más característico el de su mano izquierda, dónde tiene una letra tatuada en negro en cada uno de sus dedos, de modo que todas forman al leerlo la palabra "D-E-A-T-H" (''muerte'' en inglés), llevaba puesto un chaleco amarillo y unos pantalones igual al lado del Ford GT40 1966

-oh trafalgar, cuanto tiempo- dijo luffy mientras lo saludaba con las manos

-no deberias china, no?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

-si, pero vine aqui, aya esta aburrido- le contesto este

-oye, no le des la espalda a la gente- dijo un voz la voz de una mujer joven, alta y delgada de pelo liso y de color rosa largo usando una chaqueta marrón de cuero y una camiseta sin mangas, que sujeta con tirantes a sus pantalones cortos a rayas negras y naranjas. También calza unas botas altas de color marrón oscuro, lleva un cinturón naranja, con una hebilla dorada, y medias hasta la pantorrilla de estampado rosa, rojo oscuro y amarillo.

-oh, pero si es jewelry bonney - dijo derepente trafalgar con nada de sorpresa mirandola igual que luffy

-oh, hola bonnie- dijo luffy alegre

-que es bonny!, baka (idiota en japones),- le repondio esta molesta

-oye, sombrero de paja!, llegas tarde!- dijo un voz ruda detras

-eh?- luffy y trafalgar vortiaron y viero a un hombre un hombre grande y bastante fornido. Su pelo es de color rojo y de punta, recordando al fuego, usaba una ropa de un patalon negro jean con circulos amarillo y una chaqueta roja, con unas botas negras y uns franela debajo negra.

-oh, pero mira quien esta aqui - dijo trafalgar en burla- pero si no es Eustass kid?

-no molestes, trafalgar,- hablo rapidamente con voz ruda- oye tu sombrero de paja acaso crees que esta es hora de llegar, ya estabamos pensando que no vendrias

luffy solo lo miraba, cuando de la nada hizo una sonrisa y repondio, extranando a eustass

-claro que iba a venir

-bueno, bueno, conductores esto no es momento de hablar, una carrera espera- dijo bob interponiendose en la conversacion

-es cierto- apoyo trafalgar

-por cierto el ganador se lleva 20,000, entendido?-

-que sean 40,000- opino eustass con una cruel sonrisa

-40,000?- se dijieron todos a las vez

-si, alguien tiene una queja con eso?- pregunto mientras algunos respondia que esta bien

-muy bien que comienze la carrera, y por cierto habran unas sorpresas en el camino- dijo bob mientras se iba del lugar y los conductores entraban en sus autos

-que pesades- dijo bonney mientras encendia sus motores

todos los autos comenzaron a rugir sus motores mientras la gente gritaba algunos de sus nombre, una chica se apercio en medio de la pista y con una bandera roja dio la senal de salida en el centro de los autos mientras estos le pasaban por al lado, la gente no paraba de gritar con emocion.

los autos corrian rapidamente por las calles, doblando en diferentes esquinas y conduciendo rapidamente, a una velocidad sorprendente ( para mejor explicacion imaginensen una carrera de autos como en rapido y furioso XD, no soy muy buena en esta parte de explicar carreras -.-)/).

bob se dirigio a una cabina de centro donde habia un hombre sentado frente a un gran monitor, para luego acercarse a uno de los microfonos

-les dije que les tenia una sorpresa, no? pues aqui esta- dijo mientras el hombre movia unos controles a la vez que los autos se acercaban a un puente este comenzo a levantarse hasta detenerse un poco arriba.

-no jodas- solo podia decir eustass

-oh- dijo trafalgar

-genial- decia luffy con una sonrisa sorprendido.

lo autos en un determinado tiempo comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad hasta el punto de saltar el puente todo la gente se sorprendia con "yahoo" o "vamos",(XD si lo se soy mala explicando) mientras que bonney se detenia de golpee, al no poder saltar el el lugar de salida el primero en llegar fue luffy seguido de eustass y trafalgar, la gente solo gritaba de la emocion, mientras trafalgar se reia al ver a eustass, por su frutacion que reflejaba mientras salia furioso por haber llegado en segundo lugar acercandose al auto de luffy le dijo por la ventana

-ganaste esta ves, pero no lo lograras la proxima vez- dijo mientras se iba furioso

-oye, ganaste- le dijo bob mientras se acercaba y le daba los cinco y miraba por donde se fue eustass- debe estar furios- comento- por cierto, aqui esta tu recompesa dijo dandole un paquete de por lo menos los 40,000- por cierto si pudieras hacerme un prestamito si?

-claro,- dijo luffy con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba por lo menos 10,000-

-gracias mi amigo, ahora mismo lo necesitaba-

-ahan-

-disculpe, monky d. luffy- dijo un hombre grande, y fuerte, de tez blanca y poco cabello, usando un traje negro

-si?- pregunto luffy mirandolo desde el auto

-necesito que haga un trabajo, asi que podria venir conmigo, a brasil, por favor un avion nos espera

-para que?- pregunto de nuevo

-se le informara cuando llegue- respondio

-bueno, creo que me voy a dios bob- dijo luffy

-esta bien...que no se te olvide volver entendido?

-si

el hombre entro en el auto, mientra este era conducido por luffy hasta llegar al aeropuerto de japon, en donde bajaro

-su auto sera mandado donde su amigo para que nada malo le pase- dijo de repente el hombre mientras luffy se ponia su sombrero de paja y subian al avion

para dirigirse a su destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno este es el Segundo capitulo de esta historia asi que espero que les guste, asi que demen sus opiniones de como creen que me quedo**

**espero que les guste, ^^)/, aqui podremos ver a natsu **

**nota: happy, en mi historia es un nino, no un gato en la historia real y los personajes de fairy tail ni one piece me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respetivos duenos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

las vegas, nevada, 3:43 de la tarde

En la ciudad de las vegas la ciudad mas grande del estado de nevada de los estados unidos, conocida por se la ciudad, o capital del entretenimiento o la ciudad del pecado, entre otros, donde todos sus casinos estaban abiertos y miles de hoteles brillaban, es uno de los principales destinos turisticos del pais.

En el hotel y casino **Bellagio**, el lujoso hotel de cinco diamantes, en una de sus famosas piscinas enormes, se podia ver a la gente disfrutando del sol y el agua, mas los servicios de los camareros en las bebidas. Por una de las grandes piscina se podia ver a un nino de cabello azul de por lo menos 7 a~os vistiendo unos boxers rojos con peces color azules, en el borde de la piscina el chico muy alegre comenzo a gritar o llamar en direccion de una de las barras:

-natsu!- llamo pero al ver que no le contestaban volvio a llamar gritando esta vez-NATSU!

-que?...que quieres happy?- pregunto un chico de cabello rosa de por lo menos 24 a~os , usando una bufanda blanca con cuadros y una camisa blanca con unos pantanoles color beige y unos zapatos blancos.

-mirame, voy a dar un gran salto- le respondio happy muy alegre

-esta bien-

-senor, aqui esta su bebida espero que le guste- dijo un hombre que estaba detras de la barra de bebidas,

-oh, gracias, pero yo no pedi nada- respondio natsu, viendo una copa de cocktail mientras dejaba de mirar hacia donde happy estaba.

-disculpe, se la mando la dama de aya- respondio el mesero mientras hacia unas senas para que viera a una mujer joven de por lo menos 23 con el cabello marron corto usando un vestido de flores, y mirando a natsu mientras bebia muy coquetamente, la misma bebida que el.

la mujer se paro y fue directamente a sentarse al lado de natsu, mientras el solo la miraba, el camarero se iba a servir otras bebidas o limpiar los vasos o copas.

-hola- dijo la mujer ya sentada con un sonrisa seductora

-hola- respondio natsu igual, (nota: el natsu de mi historia es una persona muy seductora XD, aveces)

-mucho gusto mi nombre es marie-

-el mio es natsu, natsu dragoneel-

-ya veo, vino a pasear sus vacaciones cierto senor dragoneel?

-si y dime natsu

-ya veo, y digame natsu, vino solo, ya que lo veo aqui sentado sin, ni siquiera beber algo

-esa pregunta deberia hacerla yo

-bueno, yo si vine sola

-en serio?- natsu puso una sonrisa seductora, mientras le daba un sorvo a su bebida

-NATSU!- grito happy al darse cuenta que natsu no lo miraba, pero natsu no lo escuchaba ya que estaba prestandole atencion a la mujer que tenia al lado, el molesto apunto de hechar humo por sus orejas de repente una idea se le vino de golpee a la mente, y con una sonrisa malefica se puso en el borde de la piscine y se lanso de golpee al agua, salpicando a todos los que estaban cerca incluyendo a natsu y la mujer.

-happy...-dijo natsu al quedar salpicado de agua

-jajaajajaja- se reia happy de lo que habia hecho con malicia, mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la piscine.

-ah, disculpe senorita, no fue su intencio- dijo rapidamente natsu- camarero puede traerme un tualla-

-si senor- respondi el camarero

-no, no importa, creo que deberia irme- dijo la mujer mientras se paraba

-por que?

-es que...creo que seria...bueno esta el dicho dos estabien pero tres son compania, asi que me despido- le contesto para luego irse de el lugar.

-ahh, se fue

-senor su tualla- dijo el camarero con una tualla blanca en una bandeja de plata

-no, gracias ya no es necesario- respondio natsu, a la vez que el camarero se iba. natsu solo dab un suspiro

-natsu, viste eso, fue mi mejor salto!- dijo de repente happy alegre

-si, lo vi- contesto natsu- cuando me mojaste de agua

-lo siento, es que no escuchabas- se disculpo happy, no ta arrepentido

-ya bueno- dijo natsu dando otro suspiro

-pero admite que fue divertido- dijo happy con una gran sonrisa

-si lo admito- respondio natsu sonriedo tambien, mientras dos chicas pasaban al lado de el- oh

-natsu!-

-que?

-humm, me estas imnorando de nuevo- reprocho happy

-no lo estoy- se defendio natsu rapidamente

-si claro

-es enserio

-senor, lo llaman- dijo el camarero que estaba detras de la barra, con un telefono inalambrico, a lo que natsu solo lo miraba para luego cojerlo mientras el camarero se iba, respondiendo:

-hola?

natsu solo escuchaba una voz hablarle a lo que happy lo miraba intrigada, de quien pudiera ser, hasta que natsu dio un suspiro y dijo

-esta bien- mientras le devolvia el telefono al camarero que habia regresado, y este se iba.

Natsu miraba a happy y dando un bostezo se levanto de su asiento y hablo

-nos vamos

-ehhhhh- reprocho happy- por que?, yo quiero jugar un poco mas

-porque tenemos trabajo que hacer asi que sal de hay- le contesto- primero tengo que cambiarme de ropa ya que estoy todo mojado y tu tambien tienes que ponerte una ya que estas igual

-ok- repondio happy rendido, mientras salia del agua y segui a natsu para dirijirse al hotel

-ESPERAME!- gritaba happy mientras seguia a natsu.

Minutos despues una limosina grande y blanca estaba estacionaba frente al hotel, al lo que de este salian natsu vestido con un pantalon caqui y una camisa blanca, un par de zapatos blancos y su bufanda puesta ya seca, y happy con un franela negra y unos pantalones azules color cielo, su cabello despeinado, con unas sandalias, y una mochica color azul.

-senor lo esperabamos- decia un hombre mayor abriendole la puerta de la limusina a natsu y a happy- por favor entren

-gracias- dijo natsu

-sorprendente- dijo happy de la sorpresa por lo grande que era la limusina.

Entrando a la limosina, natsu primero seguido de happy, el auto comenzo a arrancar a llegar a su curso, donde a natsu lo esperaban.


End file.
